


Worried Sick

by tubbanna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Complete, Dream Smp, Dreamwastaken Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, dream x reader, dreamwastaken x reader, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbanna/pseuds/tubbanna
Summary: Y/n is sick during MCC and dream forces her to take care of herself
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97
Collections: Anna's collection of mcyt imagines and oneshots :)





	Worried Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This sounds like angst but its not i swear ALSO this is my first post on ao3(this has already been posted on wattpad for awhile but im finally getting my shit together and transferring my shit over here) so please feel free to leave feedbacl, its appreciated! Also please request things I have no ideas

**Y/N woke up at 9 am on the morning of MCC.** She felt like shit. So she went back to sleep, expecting that she was just sleep-deprived because her sleep schedule was fucked up. What she didn't expect was to wake up at 3 pm to 43 text messages and 6 calls from her friends.

 **Ok wait is 3 pm late to wake up because it is for me** 🤠

"Shit," y/n scrambled out of bed and unlocked her phone, "shit shit shit!"

She checked the time and her heart rate slowed a bit. It was only 3 pm, that meant she had an hour to get ready for MCC, her only problem was explaining to her teammates why she had missed their last-minute parkour session to get in some extra practice. It wasn't the end of the world, but y/n wasn't usually a person to ditch or miss things.

As she calmed down more after her half panic-attack, y/n realized that she did indeed still feel like shit. Maybe she just had a cold? Nothing a shower couldn't help.

But maybe a shower really couldn't help it. In fact, the shower just made her feel even more drowsy. But y/n couldn't just ditch her teammates for MCC half an hour before the start! Besides, this month she had a fun team, her (y/u/n), Dream, Tubbo, and Fundy! Y/n scrambled to make coffee in hopes it would help her headache and drowsiness, texted her team to let them know she was alive and well, and started up her stream.

"Hey, guys! Sorry for being MIA this morning before the stream, I slept in," She chuckled as the viewers streamed in. She read out some subs and explained what MCC was too new viewers, and then joined the VC.

"Y/n!" Tubbo exclaimed when she entered.

"Tubbo!" she responded,

"Tubbo!" Y/n heard a chuckle from a familiar voice after tubbo responded to her.

"And hello there Mr. Wastaken, how are you doing on this fine morning?"

"I am good, thank you y/n. I should ask the same of you, you sound a little stuffy."

"Not to mention she _cough cough_ SLEPT THROUGH THE PRACTICE SESSION THIS MORNING _cough cough"_ Fundy added.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, "I know how you like to be prepared Fundy, and thanks for looking out for me, but I feel fine Dream!"

As if on queue she felt the need to cough, but she quickly muted her mic before anyone could hear. Thank god for not having a face cam, or Twitter would be all over her, telling her to get some rest. It was nice that they cared, but sometimes they needed to realize that she was a grown woman who knew herself better than them.

Right before MCC started, Y/n got a DM.

**DMs**

**Dweam**  
hey, are u sure ur ok? I don't  
want you to feel like you have   
to play if you don't feel well  
today, ok?

 **Me**  
yeah dw i'm fine, I think i might  
have a little cold but it's  
brazy🥶😈⛓  
Stop worrying about me  
and play bc i will not   
be happy if we lose today.

 **Dweam**  
Yes your majesty😻

 **Me**  
WHAT😭🤚  
im going to throw now bc   
of that comment🥰

**Back to the stream**

The rest of the tournament breezed through quickly, with Tubbo doing super well in his first MCC. The more Y/n talked, the more her throat hurt, so she resorted to not talking. Unlucky for her, Y/n was very talkative with people she was close with. So she had to scramble to mute every time she felt like coughing. And was it just today or was the championship especially draining today?

Y/n was getting more tired by the second. A few times, she forgot to turn off her mic when she coughed at first. She was too focused on not messing up the game because of her health state to realize, but she quickly muted when she did. Sadly in the end her team faltered a bit, but y/n still had fun. As soon as dodgebolt ended, she decided to end stream and raid Tubbo, not even staying in VC with them afterward.

Not a minute after she ended stream, she got another DM.

**DMs**

**Dweam**  
today this bitch lied to  
me in front of like 70000  
people and I was just   
like Chile🤚😹   
No, but really are u ok ur  
horrible at hiding the fact   
that u were incredibly sick

 **Me**  
ok fine u caught me  
no need to be so harsh😭  
idk i woke up and felt   
weird this morning but   
it just got progressively  
worse during the tournament

 **Dweam**  
yeah no shit sherlock

 **Me**  
ok wow harsh once again😔

 **Dweam**  
wait no  
i mean  
u literally sounded horrible  
i was worried  
**message deleted**  
we were worried  
plus u were late and ur  
like never late

 **Me**  
yeah idk ig i'm not  
super used to getting  
sick bc i always deny it  
unless it gets bad  
like now  
oops

 **Dweam**  
dummy  
r ur roommates home?  
i need to make sure  
they take care of u bc  
frankly, idt u will

 **Me**  
nah  
Lani is visiting her   
parents and Ellie  
is doing something for  
lacrosse

 **Dweam**  
ok so i'm coming over  
to take care of u  
now

 **Me**  
nooooo u live like  
30 minutes away don't put   
urself thru that pain i'm   
probs gonna get u sick   
anyway

 **Dweam**  
yes but i would do   
it to see u  
**message deleted**  
yes but 30 minutes isnt  
far and it's not like  
i have anywhere to be

 **Me**  
fineeeeee  
see u soon

**Back to real life**

Y/n decided to take a quick nap before Clay showed up, but she didn't realize just how drained she was until she was jolted awake by Clay.

"Hey, sorry for waking you up I was just making sure you weren't dead, you didn't respond when I knocked at the door so I used the spare key," when y/n didn't respond he said,

"Y/n? You good?"

"Sorry yeah I just thought I was getting kidnapped for a second there."

"Ah, sorry. Here you can go back to sleep if you'd like-"

"No! Wait that was harsh, I just meant like I'm not that tired plus I'm kinda hungry."

Y/n forgot how much she stumbled over her words around Clay one on one. She tried to deny her crush on him but she had known him since they were like 15, at some point she couldn't hide it anymore. Well at least from herself.

"Have you eaten anything today?" He asked

"Uh no," she said, simultaneously realizing that in her scramble 3 hours ago, she had just gotten coffee and no food.

"Yeah, I don't regret coming over. Come on let's make something."

"Oh shoot," now y/n realized why she didn't get breakfast. Usually, she and her roommates went grocery shopping on Saturday afternoons, so she had planned to after the tournament.

"What?" Worry struck Clay's face.

"I-uh, we- we don't have food?"  
Clay just chuckled.

"Ok, I don't regret coming over, it's fine, we can order something, and before you cut me off, I'll pay."

"But-"

"Nope, I'm paying, I know 'i'm the guest blah blah blah' but you're the patient. Come on now let's go order something."

"That's not what I was gonna say!"

"Yeah? Then what were you gonna say?"

"Uh... wanna watch a movie while eating?"

"1. I've known you for 5 years don't try to trick me, and 2. I'd love to."

And that's how, 3 hours later, Y/n found herself having a Harry Potter marathon with Clay.

"Ok, not to be controversial but the fifth movie is the best movie," Clay gasped, "before you go crazy, yes I know Umbridge is a bitch and ruins it, but it's written so well. How the hell did they make everyone hate one character?"

"Fine, it was good, even if J.K. Rowling is a transphobic son of a bitch."

"Agreed," Y/n said, reaching for a blanket.

"Oh, are you cold? Here sit next to me we can share and be warmer," Clay said as he noticed her wrapping up in it.

"I'll get you sick!"

"Yeah yeah, I don't care. Now come here," and he tapped the space next to him. Y/n didn't know how Clay could be so selfless.

Over the next two movies, Y/n snuggled closer to Clay, becoming less aware of how close they were and even more tired. When Clay noticed her eyes drooping he tapped his shoulder and let her lean on him. Y/n couldn't figure out how calm he was around her, she was half freaking out once she realized her position, but she was too tired to care. Eventually, the two friends fell asleep.

Around 3 am, the battle of Hogwarts scene woke Clay up. He felt pressure on his right side and heard a quiet snore, and he looked down to find that he and Y/n fell asleep like that.

Making sure not to wake her up, he scooped Y/n up and brought her to her bedroom, and carefully placed her down, making sure she was wrapped in the blankets so she could be warm.

Before he walked away though, she groggily grabbed his wrist and said,

"Wait, stay here,"

He chuckled at the way she slurred her words when she was tired and climbed in next to her, once again letting her use him as a pillow. He wrapped his arm around her and slowly they fell asleep, their heartbeats in sync.


End file.
